


The Writer

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leo reads it, Pictures, Reader writes things, Turtle Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You get Donnie to hook you up with internet so you can work on a story in the lair.Leo gets curious and you've got a plan.





	The Writer

     There was a quiet power about her that Leo just couldn’t seem to shake. It didn’t help that he had known you for a while. He just didn’t really know how to talk to you. He had noticed your sharp eyes and messy hair, trying to watch everything at once. He couldn’t get enough of the way they darted back and forth, never finding a good place to rest for long.

     He was sitting on the couch, watching Mikey and Raph play video games when you had settled on the other side of the couch, and pulled out a laptop. Mikey was winning, but Leo wasn’t really paying attention any more. Not to the game, at least.

     He realized that Donnie had hooked up the wifi for you and now you could do your work in the lair, with him… and his brothers. Leo was happy about that. Hopefully he would be able to see what you’ve been working on for so long. He was eager to see the words that had captured your attention in a way that he felt nothing else ever could.

     He watched you settle in as your fingers flew over the keys. Swift and careful as you wove a story out of nothing but words. A small smile lit up your face and Leo found himself smiling back. The calm that settled around you was offset by Raph trying to distract Mikey from the game. Leo laughed as Raph shoved a hand in front of Mikey, trying to gain some kind of advantage.

     You glanced up, and laughed at the brothers. Leo caught your eyes before you smiled and went back to your writing. The steady klack of your keys continued underneath the Raph and Mikey fighting.

     You tuned their noise into ambience as you let the words take you up once more. The story was finally almost done and you could move on to the next part of your plan. The good part.

     You didn’t notice Leo scoot closer until he was next to you, trying to steal glances at the screen. He watched as you wrote, line after line, and chuckled at the screen. You looked up to find him staring intently at the blinking cursor, waiting to see what you would write next.

     “Why did you stop? This is getting interesting.” He asked, looking at you with those electric blue eyes of his.

     “I’m not sure what to write next.” You sigh, even though you were in the middle of a sentence, “I know where the story needs to go, I just don’t know how to get there.”

     “Well, maybe I can help.” Leo shrugged, loving the idea of helping you with your whatever he could and that includes your writing, “What’s going on? Where does the story need to go?”

     You handed him your laptop, and scrolled to the top. It was only a few pages long, but the draft was already halfway done in your eyes. You had already typed out how it might end and seperated it under a long line. Leo read it while you watched.

     You enjoyed watching his reactions. In spite of being a ninja, Leo couldn’t hide his emotions very well. None of the brothers really could. You had tried to capture them in words on more than one occasion. This was your best attempt so far, but you didn’t know if it was right. If you were lucky, Leo wouldn’t realize that you were writing a character based on him. He wouldn't realize you had written his family into a short story with some creative renaming.

     “It seems well written, but I don’t know if I like this Yulith guy. He seems okay, but I think he’s up to something.”

     “What would he be up to?” You tried not to laugh. Leo’s own character seemed suspicious. You smothered laughter. You thought you had captured his personality well.

     Leo explained that the Mila (your alternate) shouldn’t be trying to get back home if she wasn’t treated well there. She should stay with her found family. With Yulith and his brothers and their father. He thought for a minute or two, and told you this elaborate plan that the group could try to pull of in order to keep Mila around for a while longer.

     It was the kind of scheme you could see Leo and his brothers carrying out on some impossible mission.

     The longer you watched him ramble about possible plot points, the more he seemed to come alive. You were a writer, and this was the kind of reaction you had been trying to get from an audience.

     It’s funny. You tried to find something in your relations with the Hamato family and put it on paper and ended up with some of best work yet. You remember hearing that the best writing comes from real experiences. It must be right.

     Leo handed you your laptop and you got back to work threading his plan into the story. Later, when Leo read it again, he noticed that the ending was different from the one you were writing before. Instead of Mila going home, she stayed with her new family and fell in love with Yulith. The last paragraph made him blink. Yulith wasn’t his real name, it was Leo.

     “I’m not so sure about that last paragraph,” you huff, “I wanted to add a twist at the end, but I don’t know if that feels right.”

     “Leo, really? You would name a character after me?” Leo looked like you had made his week with a green finger pointing up at his own face. You nodded and it fell to his side. “I don’t know what to say.”

     “Well, you two share more than a name.” You glance away. You didn’t want to spell it out for him. On the other hand, it was killing you not to say anything. “He’s based on you. That was the whole point of him.”

     Leo blinked and his mouth dropped open. He shivered and you thought you heard his breath hitch. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

     “Depends on what you think.” You scuff your shoes on the floor. He should be smart enough to figure it out.

     “I think it means that this is going to be the most heroic piece of literature ever!”

     “No, well yeah, maybe, but that’s not what I was going for.” You had to be brave. You already decided that you would tell him today.

     “What does it mean then?”

     “It means that I’ve liked you long enough to try to put you into a story.”

     Leo didn’t really know what to say. People didn’t try to flatter him like this. Not that there were many people to do that in the first place, but it still meant a lot.

     “I’ve liked you for a while too, (Y/n).”

     Leo pulled you close, and you sighed into his comfortable embrace. You felt his arms squeeze you a little. Like he didn’t want to let you go.

     Then you saw a camera flash. You both looked over and saw Mikey holding the offending device. Leo let you go to chase his cackling brother and you laughed as they dashed around the lair. Leo screamed after him as Mikey held the camera out of his reach and raced around in a way that only Mikey could manage. When Leo finally caught him, Mikey had gotten a few good swats and the lecture of a lifetime.

     In Mikey’s defence, the picture didn’t turn out bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song by the same name because I can do that.  
> Let me know what you think of it! I'm thinking about doing kind of matching stories for the other guys, so let me know. I would love to improve.


End file.
